Maldito
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette juega un nuevo video juego de terror sin saber que algo entre las sombras la podría acechar.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que adoro y que es imposible sacarme de la cabeza XD Gracias a todos por leer, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Maldito.

Capítulo único.

En estos momentos Bridgette se preguntaba, ¿en que estaba pensando?

El control apenas se mantenía firme en sus manos temblorosas y sudadas. Gritó al ver otro espectro en la pantalla de su computador.

-¡Aaah! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡MALDITA SEA CORRE!- gritó al personaje que huía del espectro gritón en forma de mujer. Al fin a salvo respiró de alivio.

Claude le había sugerido un difícil video juego que él estaba jugando y como una hábil jugadora sedienta de aventura no iba a decir no a un reto. Solo que Claude se le olvidó decir que era un video juego de terror.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Bridgette no podía ni ver una película de miedo sin tener que abrazar a su peluche, morderse las uñas o tener pesadillas por días. Pero no podía ceder. Su orgullo como jugadora estaba en riesgo y ni de broma iba a dejar que Claude se burlara de ella. Agradecía que sus tíos no estuvieran esa noche y que Tikki pudiese estar abajo comiendo y viendo la televisión a sus anchas sin tener que aguantar sus ataques de histeria... o quizás no. El estar sola la aterraba y aunque Tikki estuviese abajo no la calmaba en absoluto, y siendo razonables, la kwami apenas y pesaba unos míseros gramos para hacer algo.

Respiró hondo.

-Tranquila Bridgette... no pasa nada. Esto solo es un juego. Nada saldrá de la pantalla para saltarte encima, devorar tu cara o arrancarte el alma.- rió nerviosa intentando calmarse.- Además, tengo las luces encendidas, jaja. ¡No tengo nada que temer!- se intentó convencer al seguir jugando cuando el personaje llegó a un sótano oscuro y de repente las luces de su cuarto se apagaron... todo excepto la pantalla del computador.

-¿T-T-Tikki? ¿E-Eres tu?

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Tikki?

El video juego todavía seguía su curso. Y donde estaba su personaje decenas de brillantes ojos aparecieron entre las sombras.

Sintió una respiración detrás de ella.

Su garganta se cerró, no podía gritar. Y al girar lentamente su cuello, unos brillantes ojos verdes con un iris alargado la miraban fijamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Tikki que veía la televisión casi se atraganta con la galleta que se comía que tuvo que meter la cabeza en el vaso de leche para tragar y pasar, en tanto Bridgette estaba con los ojos en blanco, desmayada en su silla.

Al otro día Bridgette prácticamente le lanzó el juego a Claude.

-¡No quiero volver a jugar ni ver esa cosa lo que me resta de vida! ¡Está maldita!

-¿Eh? ¿Paso algo? ¿No me digas que te asustaste al final, Brid?- se burló el castaño, pero la expresión de Bridgette asesina borró su sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez no me di a entender...- arrastró las palabras haciendo que Claude retrocediera asustado.

-Vale, ya capto, ¡ya capto!...

No muy lejos, Félix observaba la escena y Plagg se rió desde su mochila.

-Si la chica supiese la verdad. ¿No sientes pena por ese chico?

-¿Debería? Lo que haga o pase con Claude no es mi problema.- dijo dando la vuelta para ir al salón escuchando como Plagg resopló y rió a lo bajo que notó una gota de sudor caer por un lado de su cabeza.

La verdad había sido sin querer. Había ido a visitarla como otras veces por un pequeño bocadillo nocturno y al llegar esta estaba ensimismada jugando por lo que entró y por accidente al inclinarse a recoger una madeja de estambre, demasiado tentadora, en el suelo, su inquieta cola apagó el interruptor de la luz sin querer. Y cuando Bridgette volteó no le dio oportunidad de hablar cuando se puso a gritar como loca y eso hizo que corriera por las patas por delante del lugar.

Por ello prefería que otro fuese víctima de la ira de la chica de coletas. Así esa noche cuando cierto gato fuese a comer estaría libre de culpas y haría que Bridgette le contase la hilarante historia de cómo le dio una lección a Claude por prestarle un video juego "maldito".

…..

 **Y…. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
